


Sleepy Kisses

by looselips



Series: peterick one shots [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Im bad at this, M/M, Peterick, i dont know what to tag this, just pls read it it's short and sweet i Swear, sure why not cute is an okay tag i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looselips/pseuds/looselips
Summary: Two tipsy teens bein' cute.





	Sleepy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this is sh*tty but i Tried. imagine like, tttyg era for their appearances in this

It was late, too late for even the moon to wanna be up anymore, passed three with four close by. In a normal area everyone would’ve already been out like a light, but a city never truly sleeps.  
  
The light coming from the buildings outside reflected off the snow and shone into the messy bedroom of a shabby apartment, putting a warm scene on perfect display. Sitting on the bed was the nineteen-year-old said room belonged to and his boyfriend, who had been sleepily messing around together. They still had a little bit of “party supplies” in their systems but not enough for both of them to be fully impaired. Patrick - who was the smaller, lighter-haired of the two boys - was sat cross-legged in between the other boy’s outstretched legs, the alcohol in his system giving a slightly rosy tint to his cheeks as he smiled up at his boyfriend. Pete - the darker haired boy - stared back into Patrick’s blue-y green eyes, watching the sixteen-year old’s slow blinks.   
  
“You’re cute when you’re tired,” Pete remarked, causing Patrick’s smile to widen a little and turn into a playful smirk at the corners,   
“Am I uncute when I’m awake?” Patrick asked, a little slurred. Pete chuckled, reaching over and cupping Patrick’s jaw, pulling him in close,   
“That’s not a word, baby,” Pete said softly, before pressing his lips against Patrick’s. The kiss started off gentle with little to no lip movement, but Patrick clearly wasn’t exactly having that as he pushed back against Pete, deepening it; It still wasn’t high energy though, it just had more ‘umph’ behind it. Pete let his hand fall back to his side and Patrick pulled away for a moment. He kept his face close to Pete’s, a grin on both parties faces,   
“It’s a word if I want it to be a word, _Peter,_ ” Patrick said, playfully defiant, before reconnecting mouths with Pete.   
  
Their kissing was stalled, it wasn’t dirty or sloppy and it wasn’t happening with the intent of building up to anything, really, it was just slow and intimate; it had an electric feeling behind it. Pete found his hands wandering to Patrick’s body, which Patrick was quick to correct grabbing Pete's hands in his own and keeping them from going any further; he knew what wandering hands led to when it came to Pete. Patrick pulled away,   
“Not tonight babe,” Patrick said gently, though there was a hint of disappointment behind his words. “I don’t want your housemate to hear us... _Y’know.._ ” Patrick trailed off, his cheeks lighting up beyond just the drink in his system. Pete smiled softly, it was fascinating and almost endearing to him that despite the fact that Patrick could be so mature and didn’t seem innocent at all sometimes, he was still just an awkward teenager. Pete gently rubbed his thumb over the top of Patrick’s hand,   
“That’s fine, baby. I can think about gross stuff if I have to,” Pete said jokingly. Patrick grinned,   
“Good.”   
  
Pete couldn’t help himself, it was stupid but he’d never fell quite this hard before. It wasn’t a rough smack to the ground though, Patrick’s love was like a pillow or the safety net at the bottom; he didn’t cause the hurt, he stopped it. Pete hummed contently, watching how Patrick’s eyes seemed to glimmer in the moonlight, shining like stones on a lake. Pete let go of Patrick’s hands, bringing one of his own up and cupping his boyfriend’s jaw,   
“I love you,” Pete said in a quiet but confident voice. Neither of them had said that yet, half a year and those three little words had stayed glued on the tip of their tongues; Pete didn’t feel like waiting anymore, though. Patrick smiled sleepily,   
“I love you too,” Patrick said, before leaning forward and kissing Pete sweetly. Pete returned the gesture, getting a little lost in the close contact. Patrick pulled away after not too long, he was enjoying himself but he didn’t wanna get either of them worked up again.   
  
“Mm... We should probably go to bed,” Patrick said with a slightly reluctant tone, he didn’t want this to end but it was seriously getting late and he could feel his eyes starting to burn like they'd been salted. Pete smiled,   
“You tired?” He asked. Patrick merely nodded, yawning for effect. He leaned forward and put his head - forehead first - on Pete’s chest, spawning a quiet laugh from Pete.   
“Do you want me to take you home, or..?” Pete asked, his voice still sporting an amused tone,   
“ _No,_ ” Patrick replied, his voice muffled by Pete’s sweatshirt, “ _My mom knows I’m here,_ ” he explained.  
“Alright, if you say so,” Pete said softly, wrapping his arms around his half-asleep, half-drunk boyfriend. He leaned back slowly, taking Patrick with him as he laid down. Patrick repositioned himself so he was less head-butting Pete’s chest and more just using it as a pillow with a heartbeat. Patrick exhaled happily, melting into his boyfriend’s warm embrace.   
  
“Night, ‘Trick,”   
_“Night, panda.”_

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short sbuef i swear the other ones will be longer i just havent written Anything in Forever


End file.
